Experiment
by Kenna-Chan
Summary: From an experiment came something, and that something found love. Quote from Chapter: "Yeah. Wood smells really good depending on the conditions and right now is a good time to take a whiff." He finished awkwardly."
1. Chapter 1

**From an experiment came something, and that something found love.**

**Quote from Chapter: _"Sokka stopped walking for a second. 'Aang, that sounded soooo gay just now.'"_**

**Review requirement: 5 for Next Chapter update.**

**Chapter Update Limit: 2 weeks per chap.**

**If I don't receive 5 reviews for each Chap or more and the 2 week period has reached I will not update. Thanks for those who will be viewing and the ones who happily read. I really appreciate It and make sure to read my other books. ^_^**

* * *

**~!Z**ukoX**A**ang!~

|Experiment: Aang|

.Chapter One.  
~~ - ~~

"Aang!" A woman's voice screamed through the house.

"Ugh…" Aang's tired voice groaned from under his blankets.

He was upstairs enjoying the advantages of the combination of a bed and utter laziness. The coolness of his pillow, caressing the side of his cheek where it laid. With his blanket covering over his head, making a cocoon of warmth travel all the way down to his toes and head, which protected him from the chill of night. The firm but still soft mattress as it adjusted to each of his movement. But all the pure blissfulness was ruined when he heard the same person calling him five minutes later.

"Aang! Get your ass down here!" the voice screeched louder.

"Mmm…" Sadly, thanks to Aang's abnormally big ears, he heard every annoyed shout from downstairs. But people didn't have ignorance for no reason so he just chose to use that privilege for this moment.

"AANG! I better not come up there and you're not ready for school!"

Aang rolled over in his bed, closer to the door, but he completely forgot that he was already at the edge so he toppled off and landed rather hardly, face first, on the floor making a loud sound.

"Owwie." He pushed his face up from the carpeted floor with one hand and used the other to rub his abused nose.

The door swung open noiselessly against the carpet to reveal an extremely angry face of a young woman. "The fuck?I Did you just ignore every fucking word I _screamed _at you from downstairs!"

She stared down at the boy wrapped up in his favourite sky blue comforter with white swirling designs, similar to the movement of air, patterning it. He looking at her with grey silver-tinted eyes daring to look innocent while plastering some bright smile showing off white teeth.

"I was listening." He smiled wider. "Was." Aang chuckled when he saw the vein in the female's neck started pulsing.

"Ahh!" she flung her head back in frustration and screamed. She just couldn't deal with this teenager. Every day it was the same routine, she would come over by his house, tell him to come downstairs prepared to go to school, he would, of course ignore her which meant she had to come up here and drag his ass to school. Even though she knew the process she really wasn't in the mood for changing it. She liked the repeated banter ever since the first day she had to take care of the boy.

He was dropped off from a black van, being carried by one man, and he was placed on the stairs of this house next to hers. After they dropped him off, they just left the lifeless looking boy there. At first she just thought he was hangover, because that's what usual stupid teens do, but the way those men looked and he looked far too young to be drinking. They didn't appear to be his friends one bit, especially wearing on suits and shades. She stood by her window and watched the boy on the stairs for a few minutes. He looked so small and fragile, probably no older than thirteen. He was just crumpled up on the slanting stairs with his body placed in an awkward and painful position. The least those strange men could do was put him in the house instead of leaving him out in the open for the whole world to look at.

She kept on staring at him and she saw his hand move. It was a slow movement that look like it took him a lot of effort to do. Then his eyes opened and she was surprised. He had such beautiful clear grey eyes. His face gained a grimace as he tried to sit upright. When he finally was up, tears started falling down his face like a repeated dance beat. After seeing this, she couldn't just stand there watching anymore. She had to help hm.

She exited the house and carefully approached the boy. He had his eyes closed again just letting the water flow from between his eyelids.

"Hey." She asked softly. His grey eyes were revealed once again when he opened them to see who was there.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and finally responded. "Hi." His voiced sounded hoarse.

She guessed she should introduce herself. She knelt on her knees close enough for the boy to hear her but not too far away he would think she was scared. "My name Jun."

She was pleased when the tears stopped. "What's your name?"

He stared at her again for a few seconds. "It's Aang."

"That's a nice name." Jun said.

She was really happy when she saw that sullen looking face brighten when he smiled. "Your nice." He stated.

She had to smile back at hm. He was so adorable when he smiled. "Where's your parents?"

His expression went back to a look of depression. "I don't know." He whispered. "I don't know who they are."

Jun wasn't one to feel emotion easily, especially when it came to kids. They were so loud and annoying but as soon as they did a wrong thing and you caught them, they would try to give their best puppy dog face. Most people fall for this trick excessively but not her. Even at her husband's funeral, she didn't want to show off any emotion because she just couldn't decide which to feel. But he made her feel so many things, so she was absolutely disgusted with herself when she didn't show any sadness.

Aang would have to be another exception to her emotions

She looked into Aang's grey eyes and realized that he had the same colour eyes her husband did. She chuckled. It was kind of funny that she would feel emotion to this boy which was also a kid.

"Are you hungry?" Jun asked standing up.

He looked up at her from the stairs. "Yeah."

She stretched her hands out to hm. He looked at it and timidly then stretched her hands out to her.

"Let's go get you something to eat." She helped him stand up. He didn't reached higher than her hip.

After that, she helped him up and took him to her house. She discovered that he was only thirteen as she suspected. She also found out that he didn't like to eat meat which was strange to her. But she found it really cute when he started whining about how animals are precious to life and so on.

Three years have passed since then and that small fragile boy turned into a tall capable boy. There was some qualities other people would find fantastic, like his enthusiasm and cunning skills, but she could have done without them for the past years. Like in this situation, she just wished he would stop trying to get out of going school.

She stomped into the room fully intent on dragging the teen downstairs. But Aang had a different idea as he easily unwrapped himself from the sheets and climbed to the other said of the bed. He peeked over the top of the bed to stare at Jun.

"Aang! I will drag your ass down those stairs and not give a flying fuck if your neck breaks!" She shouted.

"Aw." He said. "But staying here in this house, bickering with you is way more fun."

She made an annoyed sound "You need to go to school."

"Don't wanna." Aang said back.

Jun suddenly ran up on the bed to get to the other side of it to strangle the teen. But Aang just laughed playfully and easily ran around by the foot of the bed when a he saw a picture frame being flung straight for his head. He quickly sent his head back but it went back too far which cause his whole body to go back. Noticing this Aang sent back his arms on the floor. He pushed his feet off the ground so that his hands would have to support all of his weight only for a temporary second. Aang really liked this part doing flips. It feels for a moment that he's free of any and every thing. But as soon as his feet reached the floor, he was pushed up against his closet door by a woman pointing her abnormally sharp fingernail at his nose.

"Aang!" She shouted then she raised her hand as to provoke the boy and it worked marvelously.

"Wait," Aang quickly dropped on both of his knees, clasped his hands together in a praying position and looked into Jun's dark brown eyes. "But someone of such beauty should not foul such a beautiful hand on my face." He was pretend trying to worm his way out of being hit but he knew that Jun liked to here corny stuff like that so he wouldn't be hit.

And he wasn't lying when he said she's beautiful. She had a slim body structure which any clothes she wore on looked like it was tailored for her body. She had an oval face and moist lips which currently had dark purple lipstick. She had delicate feline eyes that were currently sending death signals his way. She had the back of her hair into a bun and part of the front of hair falling in a bang which was tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a light green, long-sleeved shirt with a V-neck and she had on regular blue jeans.

She chuckled at Aang's method of cunning his way out of things he didn't want to do. But it never worked for school he was going whether he wanted to or not.

"Aang, come on." Jun's tone softened and she lowered her hand and petted his shaved head. She thought that people with shaved heads looked weird but Aang was the type to make it look good. "You really need to go to school."

Aang looked into Jun's eyes and sighed. "Fine." He picked up the fallen photograph and Jun quickly took it away from his hands when she saw the happy expression it brought to his face.

"What's making you so happy?" She stared at the photo trying to decipher what was on it. It was in in a grainy black and white sort of film. It had a big blotch of white that looked about the size of your thumb print, then they had another white print that looked like a curved piece, like a small back.

"Is this an ultra sound of a baby?" she looked up at Aang's face.

He pulled it away from her hand. "Yes, it is."

"Aang," she looked at him suspiciously. "Don't tell me that, seeing those things make you…horny?"

He looked at her like she was insane. "What?! Are you smoking something or a lot of things!? This doesn't make me anywhere _near_ horny!"

"Oh thank god. I thought I would have to take you to the hospital for your insanity." She released a sigh.

"Yeah don't send me there." He walked over to his bedside and placed the photo back on the counter. He gazed at the photo and the happy feeling came back. "I just like seeing it."

She raised her eyebrows sceptically. "If you say so." Then it returned to normal. "Get your ass in the shower now!"

"Okay, okay!" Aang said back slowly backing away from inside his bedroom to the hallway.

He turned left to the bathroom ahead but before he left his doorway he shouted "I'm only doing this because you want me too!" then he ran down to the bathroom.

Jun walked out of the bathroom to see Aang's naked butt before the door was closed. She glared at it for a moment then sighed.

"Nasty boy."

* * *

"Hey Sokka!" Aang cheerfully shouted.

After he finished bathing, Jun gave him a whole lecture on how many ways she would beat his ass if he continued not listening to her. Naturally, he was way more interested in a red butterfly that happened to be fluttering outside the window. This caused him to be knocked in his sides with a frying pan a couple times. Jun quickly rushed him out of there screaming that he was always late. It was ironic that she had given him a speech about that which caused him to be late but he didn't mention it.

Now he was entering the gates of his school waving down his friend. Sokka and Aang knew each for only a year, but it felt like they had been best friends since birth.

Sokka looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, hey Aang."

Aang stopped walking. He was too shocked. "Is that…is that a book in your hands?" Sokka nodded. "Like a _real school text book_?

Sokka frowned. "You act like I've never touch one of these?"

"You haven't." Aang's grey clouds became wider. "I have never seen you near one. You say it always itches your skin."

He nodded. "It does." He raised a piece of napkin with his other hand. "I'm using this to hold it."

"Why bother?" Aang said.

"Unlike you who's basically a master in all of his classes, I have to actually study." Sokka replied.

Aang came a little closer after getting over his shock so he could properly see what book Sokka was _really_ looking at. "Really Sokka?"

"What?" he asked

Aang raised a second book that was in the text book. It had on the front cover a girl trying desperately to hide her humongous boobs but falling with the size of her tiny hands. She was pouting to try and give a cute look. It wasn't working.

"Dude!" Sokka shouted before he snatched the book out of Aang's hand and shoved it back into his larger book. "Don't go showing that around the place!"

Aang sighed "You really should be careful about those things."

Sokka looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm just studying the anatomy of the female body."

Aang just stared at him. He knew Sokka liked to watch porn books but he never actually saw him get a reaction from it. Sometimes, he actually thought that he was just looking at it for research like he said.

"Why are you studying it here?" Aang asked. "You usual do this when you're at home with the door locked with me inside the room."

Sokka stopped walking for a second. "Aang, that sounded soooo gay just now."

Aang just laughed. "Oh please Sokka, I know you just love my gay talk." He started batting his eyelashes at him.

Sokka visibly shivered. "Never again, please."

He laughed. "So why aren't you reading this in the safety of your perv den?"

He walked passed Aang and mumbled his response. "Katara…"

"Oh…" he followed after.

Aang knew that the topic about his sister was delicate subject to discuss. After their parents died, Katara had gone into this deep depression that she almost committed suicide. Aang thought that was stupid and selfish to want to kill yourself, but he knew too well what it felt like to be depressed. He had many thoughts about that when he was younger.

He shook his head he didn't want to think back to those times. He hated being sad.

"Why do you even read them?" Aang asked once they were in a hallway going to their class.

"It's interesting." Sokka responded with a perverted grin spreading across his face.

Aang raised a brow. " I don't see what's so interesting about girl boobs."

Sokka stopped in front of his class door. "Now, I'm convinced that you're gay."

"Whatever." Aang punched him in the shoulder. "See ya later."

"Kay." Sokka stepped inside the classroom and before the door shut he could hear a few gasps being emitted from the class. They probably couldn't believe that Sokka was holding a school book.

Aang sat at the back of the class like always. The day went by excruciatingly slow. He hadn't heard any of what the teachers were trying to cram into his brain. He couldn't even hold a conversation with the people he talked to in class. The topics were boring and stupid. They were saying stuff like alcohol tastes good and losing your virginity feels awesome. He lost complete interest when they came to that. He didn't want to lose his virginity like all these other fools had. And he couldn't believe the places they said they lost it in. Most said they were totally drunk and couldn't remember half of what happened. The others lost theirs in some weird and gross places like in a bathroom, in a closet, in a car. Someone even stated ever so boldly, they lost it in the mall.

Aang tried to listen to the boring history lesson but he quickly tuned the teacher and the retarded rambling of his classmates. Instead he chose to focus on more interesting things. For instance, the weird wood carving on the lower left corner of his desk. He had always liked to see it. It had the similar design on his bed sheets at home. It sort of resembled a flame and after the couple of years staring at it he realize that there was a hidden word in it. "Avatar" was neatly intertwined with the simple curls. It looked really cool and he loved seeing it every day. He thought that it must have meant something special for him to get this desk.

Lunch time came around and Aang was absolutely sure he looked like a zombie. Those classes were normally boring but they just exceeded the limit of boringness a class should reach.

"Hey Aang." The person who called him hit him so hard in the back that he fell on his face. "Dude….are you okay?"

Aang honestly felt like falling asleep right there on the floor with his butt slightly raised in the air. The boring classes, the cool grass plus not enough sleep, you were just begging for him to drop dead and never wake up.

But sadly life was cruel.

"Come on. Stand up." Sokka yanked him off the floor but he only bounced against his chest and slowly slid back down. "Use your legs Aang!"

"I refuse…" he mumbled. Sokka tried again. "Just leave me here and run along to watch porn with your horny friends."

Sokka immediately let go letting Aang's head hit the grass. He skipped happily away.

"Thanks asshole." Aang started rubbing his head. He crawled closer to a tree and laid back on the bark. He closed his eyes and this strange sense of dread and anxiety hit him so hard tears started rolling out his eyes. He couldn't understand. Where was that coming from? Why did he feel it in the first place? Why was it making him cry?

_I need to stop crying. _He wiped his eyes but they kept on coming. _Nothing's wrong with me. _

Well, he hoped nothing was wrong with him. It had been a long time since he last felt like this. Back then he had a good reason but now he had absolutely no idea but he knew he didn't want to go home. Whenever he started to think about going home, his stomach would clench and twist.

_Why is this happening? That home is the only place i feel at peace and now I'm scared of it? Did something happen to Jun?_ Aang shook his head. _Impossible, Jun can protect herself but still... _

Now the tears were falling down even faster. He needs to calm down. But this was happening so sudden and with no reason he couldn't control his emotion.

"Aang!" Sokka screamed at him. "Get your shit together!"

Aang looked at Sokka's blue eyes, shock evident on his face. "You okay, Aang?"

"Um…Ye-ah." He stuttered.

"Wanna go to the nurse's office?" Sokka asked concerned.

"No!" Aang answered so fast that Sokka swore he heard the reply before he saw his lips move.

"Um…okay then." He answered perplexed. "Do you want to go home?"

Aang shook his head and stood up only then did he notice people looking at them strangely. "Let's just go to class." He started walking down the hallway to his classroom completely all the strange looks he was receiving. He probably still had tears dripping down his face. He didn't know these people so he didn't care how they thought he looked.

He walked into the same old classroom and sat at his desk. He didn't say a word to anyone when they tried talking to him. He knew the conversation would be stupid already and he was upset that he cried. He tried thinking it over what made him cry in the first place.

_I was just sitting down by a tree then suddenly I feel like shit? _Aang thought. _It's like I'm a girl on her period, except for the fact that I can't get that._

Then he started thinking about the house that he spent years living in with help from Jun. IT wasn't Jun. It couldn't be she had probably left for work already so it had to be the house that was making him feel dreadful. He didn't want to go home. That made even less sense. Aang doesn't particularly hate school but of he was given the option to come to school or stay at home, he would choose home.

He leaned back on the wooden chair and sighed. He realized that his back was hurting from leaning on the tree and that he was bored. The only different compared to the boring classes he had before lunch and the class now, was that the teacher was old. When he said old, he meant 'creaks every time he moves' old. So because of his oldness he talks slows and pronounces word with a slight hiss allowing spittle to fly to the poor unfortunate souls in the front.

He was so bored he didn't even know what day it was. Well, he never knew what day it was unless it was Saturday, Sunday and Friday. He needed to know if it was a Friday so he could sleep in late. Saturday, to do all the crazy shit he could at Sokka's house and Sunday to know to rush all his homework that he magically forgot over the days.

He was so bored he was thinking about being bored and what made it funny was that he was actually becoming unbored talking about boredom. Weird, yes, and he knew it.

He rested his chin on folded arms on the desk. He didn't want the teacher to think he wasn't paying attention but he highly doubt he could see at the back of the class.

Why was he bored today though? He usually was content with the life he was living even school but today he just wanted it to end as soon as possible.

* * *

Aang stretched his sleeping arms and legs at the same time making sure to pull on both limbs before letting his body slump.

_That was a great three hour nap. _

He dressed back his chair and stood. Everyone was already packing away their things and discussing what they would do on the weekend even though he thought it was either a Tuesday or Wednesday. Whatever, at least this exhaustingly boring day was behind him and he could move on to the next boring day.

He sighed. He had never been this negative about school or bored by it.

Whatever, at least he could go home. Now that didn't help him at all. Thinking about his home was starting to make his chest hurt.

Aang shook his head. It was probably nothing he was worrying about anyway. He left his classroom and saw that Sokka was leaning against his class door still disguising the porn book he was reading. He looked up from his reading and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay, crybaby?"

Aang sighed. "Are you sure that females are attracted to you?"

Sokka flipped his shoulder length hair like a fashion model. "Of course! No girl can resist the Sokster!"

"Really? I've seen a lot of girls resist you. I even saw some runaway this one time."

Sokka frowned. "Oh shut up." They started to walk down the hallway. "At least I try to get girls. You probably just sit at the back of the classroom admiring the wood cravings on your desk."

Aang eyes widened at that. "How'd you know?"

Sokka looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I was guessing…"

"I knew that." Aang scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

He received a look form Sokka. "You really are lame."

They walked the short distance to the gate with Sokka not removing his eyes from the book. Really, what was so entertaining about naked girls? Aang thought he was gay now, not that he actually cared. Love is love. Wherever you find it make sure to keep it.

When they reached the gate Sokka raised his head form the book. "You want to come over to my house? We could play some Wii."

Aang knew that Sokka was only asking because he didn't want to be home alone with his sister. Yes, someone else was living with them but the person was rarely there.

He shook his head. "I can't believe your using such an innocent boy to fulfil your own selfish desires." Aang wrapped his arms around himself dramatically. "What is the world coming to nowadays?!"

Sokka frowned at Aang's acting. "Fine. I'll go home alone..." Aang started walking in the direction of his home. "…with Katara, all by myself"

"That sounds great!" Aang shouted at him without turning. He could still hear Sokka until he turned a corner. He laughed. Sokka really didn't want to be with Katara.

He walked slowly back home. He wouldn't normally be doing this, but today wasn't a normal day. He didn't want to rush back because he was scared. He let the shade of the trees along the sidewalk cover him. It was really peaceful here. There were few shops so most people knew them.

He closed his eyes and started walking down the more familiar path to his house. He memorized like the amount of hair on his head and since it was shaved, it was easy to remember. He skipped a total of twenty eight tiles stopped then turned. He walked forty eight steps and shifted to his right because there was a hole of the left side. He walked through the backyard of this old lady's house and arrived on the path leading straight to his house. All the while doing this with his eyes closed. He smiled at this but then a smell hit his nose. It was smoke.

He opened his eyes to see the dread he had been feeling since school. His house was burnt down. He could see the large wood pillars covered in black as the fire was extinguished. Not only was his house burnt to the floor so was Jun's. Only their houses were the ones to be burned. He could see the counter top of the kitchen as he proceeded closer. It was blacken as well and on the ground. He saw his bed well what was left of it, a pile of soft looking mush. He then remembered his picture of the baby ultrasound.

He dropped on his knees. He didn't know what was worse, Jun's house being burnt down, his house being burnt down or his picture. He really cherished that picture.

"Excuse me, young man, you'll ruin your clothes sitting on the floor like that." Aang raised his head to see an old man.

He had grey hair, over the years of aging, which hung loose. At the current moment, he was touching his go-tee moustache. He had sideburns resembling the shape of butterfly wings on either sides of his cheek. He was smiling own at Aang with a small but understanding expression.

Aang stood up with his shoulder bag. "Hello."

"Hi. My name is Iroh DiMartino."

"My name's Aang." He paused. "No last name."

Iroh smiled at the boy he appeared to be interesting to him. "Do you want to see Jun?"

Aang eyes widened. "You know where she is?"

"Yes she's over there talking to some police." Aang glanced in the direction Iroh pointed. There were two policemen apparently asking questions. "She's told me many things about."

"She has?" Aang was surprised.

Iroh smiled. "Why yes, I'm her uncle. she's told me that your quite a handful and refuse to listen to her unless threatened."

Aang gave an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. He only did this when he was nervous. "That's not an exact correct description of me but I guess it's kind of close."

Iroh laughed and it sounded very light like he was too amused by the situation. When Aang actually looked at the man properly he thought he dressed strange. He was wearing on a kimono. Wasn't that stuff usually worn by samurais? It wasn't even a remotely interesting one. It was a dark green colour that was tied by a red sash by his big gut. He wore on ballerina shows to him. They were just made out of clothe unlike Aang's hard bottom shoes.

"I noticed your house got burned down." Iroh said.

Aang got slightly depressed at this. "Yeah, you and everyone in the neighbourhood."

"Did you have anything special in there?" he asked.

"Well, there was this one picture, but it probably got burnt along with everything else."

"Hmm." Iroh hummed.

"I wonder where we're gonna live now. Jun is probably furious."

"Ah! You should have seen her earlier she was spewing more profanity than a sailor."

Aang laughed not at the image of Jun cursing. He basically knew how that went but at the fact that Iroh used such an old expression to explain it.

"Aang." A voice called. He turned around and saw Jun coming at him and then suddenly hug him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your picture." She whispered.

He chuckled "It's okay." He released her. "But where are we gonna stay?"

She looked slightly surprised. "Didn't Uncle Iroh tell you?"

He shook his head.

"We're going to have to move into the city where he lives." Then her expression became apologetic again. "You have to transfer schools."

Aang didn't say anything. He was stunned but incredible happy. The sense of dread he had when he thought of home was cleared up and when he thought about it. He really wanted to leave this boring place. He never thought that he would say that but that's how he felt.

"Aang, are you okay?" she looked worried. Aang didn't know whether to laughed or be awed. He barely saw Jun show emotion and when she did she looked really beautiful.

He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to call Sokka about this when we move to the new place."

She smirked. "That's great. Now let's go."

"Wait, were leaving now?" Aang was being pulled relentlessly by Jun who was following Iroh.

"What did you expect for us to sleep out on the street until tomorrow?" she glanced back at him.

Aang frowned. "You don't have to sound that mocking."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get in." Jun pointed to an open door of a black jeep.

"Okay, Don't rush me woman." He climbed into the car but not before getting hit at the back of his head.

"Such a rude child."

He sat down behind the passengers sit. "You know what they say, you gotta blame the women."

She grabbed his ear and twisted it. "Oww, I repent, I repent." She released him and looked straight ahead. God, women were scary.

Iroh in the driver seat chuckled at the two. He looked in the mirror to stare at Aang. "I really hope you like my house and other occupants."

Aang ears perked up. "Other occupants?"

"Yes, my nephew is living with me." He answered.

"Oh," Aang asked. "What's his name?"

"Zuko."

Aang really liked the sound of that named it sounded cool. He hoped the person was cool just like his name. Now he couldn't wait to reach the city.

* * *

**FUN FACT:**

**I used the last name of one of the creators of Naruto for Zuko's Family.**

**FAVORITE LINE:**

**_ "Aang," she looked at him suspiciously. "Don't tell me that, seeing those things make you…horny?"_**

**Tell me your favourite line. :D**

**.TWO WEEK UPDATE PERIOD.**

**REVIEWS III REVIEWS III REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**From an experiment came something, and that something found love.**

**Quote from Chapter: "Yeah. Wood smells really good depending on the conditions and right now is a good time to take a whiff." He finished awkwardly."**

**Review requirement: 5 for Next Chapter update.**

**Chapter Update Limit: 2 weeks per chap.**

**If I don't receive 5 reviews for each Chap or more and the 2 week period has reached I will not update.**

**Thanks for those who will be viewing and the ones who happily read. I really appreciate It and make sure to read my other books. ^_^**

* * *

~!ZukoXAang!~

|Experiment: Aang|

.Chapter Two.  
~~ - ~~

Aang couldn't contain his excitement. After the initial shock of his house burning down, he thought about a lot of things. What school he'd be going to? How would the house look? How big was it?

Jun on the other hand seemed uninterested. She fell asleep about ten minutes into the drive. Aang couldn't blame her it was quiet in the car and the repetitive sound of the wheels on tar, could easily lull you to sleep.

But not him. The bright Iights that sprung up on the highway made it look like a bunch of stars. Made him feel like he was in the Milky Way.

He couldn't stop thinking about Zuko either. This would be the first time he had someone actually living together with him. Jun was great for practical stuff but he's always wanted a brother or a sister to talk to about personal stuff. He hoped that he and Zuko could be like that then after he, Sokka and Zuko could all be friends.

Aang just had this huge grin plastered on his face he must look like an idiot.

"Aang," Iroh called and brought he's attention to the front. "Are you okay? You've been grinning for a while now."

He smiled. "I'm just excited." He discovered that Iroh had an accent he was unable to identify but it sounded cool on him.

"Oh, really?" he turned a corner.

"Yeah! I've never been out of my neighbourhood before because Jun thinks that she'll have to bail me out of jail." He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't see that happening though. Oh, and I've never had anyone besides Jun live with me. Well, she doesn't really live with me, more like a daily visit."

Iroh laughed. "You're quite talkative. That's good. I think my nephew may like you."

Aang smiled wider. "Really? I hope so. I've always wanted a brother to tell secrets too." He turned serious. "Not like we're going to hide anything important from you or anything. Just boring guy stuff."

He laughed again. "You're quite optimistic. A fine quality a growing man should obtain through his life."

"Thanks." He scratched his neck.

"Ah, we're here." Iroh said.

They turned onto a gravel path onto a compound. It was night time now so Aang couldn't see the surroundings that well but he could tell that they must have a lot of trees form the sound of rustling.

"You live in the bush, in the city? Woah, didn't know they had places like this." Aang leaned forward in his seat having a better view of the front.

Iroh let out a loud laugh. "Your humour amuses me!"

"So you don't live in bush?" Aang asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "We live here."

Aang looked up and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was totally cool!

The house was like from those fancy houses in those magazines. The front had three steps that lead up to a paved porch. It ran along the length of the house having a barrier to prevent falling and to separate the flowers. It had three beams, the middle one having sort of design. The top right side of the house had been cut out or something. It was just space with a canopy over the little area.

His view was cut off when Iroh drove into a parking space. Yeah, their front yard was a parking lot.

He turned off the engine and stepped out. Aang shook Jun awake. "Wake up, we're here damsel."

She started swatting away his hands. "Leave me alone…"

Aang stopped. "Okay. You can sleep in the car if you want to." She settled into a more comfortable position.

He opened the car door and jumped out. He discovered that the canopy had small lanterns hanging from it illuminating the patio in a golden light. There was a circular wooden table with four chairs surrounding to the right with a plant on it.

Aang grabbed on a beam close by the left side of the stairs and took a long inhale. He then released a contented sigh. _That's some good mahogany, right there. _He thought.

"Aang?" Iroh's voice made him turn around. "Did you just smell that beam?"

He scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly. It was embarrassing for someone to find one of his weird pleasures. "Yeah. Wood smells really good depending on the conditions and right now is a good time to take a whiff." He finished awkwardly.

Iroh burst out in laughter all the while unlocking the door. "Zuko will really like you and that humour."

Aang smiled. He felt a little better knowing that Iroh thought he was funny.

They stepped inside the house, Aang fully expected to see some marble floors and two stairways with a prince standing on top looking down on his servants. But what he saw was different.

The inside looked surprisingly homey. The walls were painted a light burnt orange. The couch was a chocolaty brown colour sort of like milk chocolate. Two armchairs facing each other, on each side of the couch with the same colour. There was also a coffee table in the middle of the room made of wood with a couple of magazines laying on it. You had to take a small step done onto the carpeted area all these things were located. There was a flat screen TV which Aang had never seen before. A table was behind the couch on the raised platform where people could eat. The kitchen was what took up most of the back part of the room. The counter went in a semi-circle and he thought that it was granite. That's what most fancy houses usual have as a counter right?

Aang stepped down on the carpet and fell to his knees. "This place is so cool!" He started rubbing his face into the floor.

Suddenly Aang's butt was pushed into the ground. "What the hell are you're doing acting so weird in someone else's house?"

Aang turned his head but didn't get up. "Oh Jun, you woke up, huh? You have a little drool on the side of your face." He indicated on his face where it was.

"Here?" she was feeling her face.

"No, a little higher." He sat up cross-legged.

She moved her hand. "Here?"

"Oh no a little to the right." Aang snickered. There was nothing on her face.

"There's nothing on my face, is there?" She crossed her arms and glared down at the boy.

"Well…there is this one wrinkle…" he started.

"WHAT!?" She spun around to Iroh. "Where's the bathroom Uncle?"

"It's upstairs, the last door down the hall." He replied.

Jun went zooming up the stairs. She always did this whenever he mention wrinkles. She would be in the bathroom for hours agonizing over her facial features.

Aang just fell backwards on the carpet and started laughing his guts out. "Hahahaha!"

"You really like troubling Jun. I've never seen anyone get her so riled up before though."

For some strange reason Iroh gave a small sad smile after that.

"Want something to eat Aang?" he asked returning to normal.

He got up from the floor and sat on the couch. "Yes, thanks."

Aang thought this place looked cool mainly because he's never seen such a fancy house before. He just hoped he wouldn't break anything while he was here.

"Zuko isn't here as yet but he'll be home soon." Iroh called from the kitchen.

Aang decided to look around instead of touch things. He saw a picture frame with a lady on the coffee table. She had long hair. It was really dark and reached all the way pass her butt. He's never seen such long hair. It was being flung in the wind and the picture captured it. She was wearing on a kimono that had different flower patterns of many colours. She had ember eyes that were currently looking down on something. It was a small boy. He had shaggy hair and the same coloured eyes. He was looking up into his mom's eyes sparkling with joy. He was holding his mom's hands looking like he was trying to pull her somewhere. Judging from the back ground, they looked to be in a garden with all those flowers.

_That must be nice. Spending time with a mom._ Aang thought. _I wonder how that feels._

Just then, the door opened and Aang swore that a super model just walked in. He was tall. His skin, from what he could see, was lightly tanned. He was wearing on a black v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The gap in the shirt was big enough to expose a little section of his chest and collar bone. The shirt did good to expose his arm muscles. They look like you got swing on them. They were big but not like pro wrestler big, just enough fir his size. His eyes, it was like specks of gold and bronze were mixed perfectly to this specific colour. His hair was thrown back leaving his forehead exposed. He had a slight frown which looked perfect on his face.

"I'm home, uncle." Aang saw that he took his shoes off at the door. He hadn't even noticed that there but he was more interested in Zuko's voice. It sounded so assertive but smooth at the same time.

"Ah, Zuko." Aang watched as Iroh walked to Zuko. "You'll be getting a new roommate."

Zuko didn't say anything at first but then he looked irritated. "What?"

Aang stood up and that's when Zuko finally notice his presence. Aang kind of wished that he hadn't. Zuko looked him up and down like he was a lab experiment, he was neither fully interested in the topic but he had to view it just to see what would happen. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his appearance. He was still in his school uniform. He had on a white long sleeved shirt that got rumpled during the day. His tie wasn't on properly and his jeans probably had dirt on them. He felt like crap.

"Zuko this is Aang. Aang this is Zuko." Iroh introduced.

Zuko didn't say anything he just looked at Aang's face alone this time. He was started to get nervous from the staring and decided he should break it.

"Um…hi." He said. He used his right hand to play with a loose string on his shirt near his pants. He really needed a distraction from this scrutiny.

Zuko finally stopped staring at Aang. "Whatever." After that he walked up the stairs.

Only one word could come up in Aang's mind. Asshole.

He just stared at him like that and didn't even respond back like a normal human. _Whatever my ass. I don't think I'm going to like him._

"Sorry about that. I forgot that Zuko needs time to open up to people first. After that, I'm sure you'll like him more."

_More? When did I even like him? _Aang thought.

"Here." Iroh handed Aang a plate with a cheese sandwich on it. "You must be hungry."

"Thanks." Aang smiled. He couldn't believe that someone like him could be related to someone as nice as Iroh.

He sat back down and bit into the sandwich. He hadn't realized he was this hungry until he basically inhaled the bread in his mouth. He leaned back against the couch just as Jun was walking down the stairs.

"I see that Zuko still has that _fantastic _attitude." She said the sentence with sarcasm. She went in the kitchen. "I said hi to him and he didn't even so much glance in my direction. Uncle, if you want me to smack some sense into him and give him some advice, I don't mind. Especially the first part."

Aang heard Iroh laugh. "Oh, he's just being a teenager. You know how they are when they reach a certain age."

"Aang never acted like that." He heard her voice rise higher. "And if he did, he would know what he would receive."

Aang could easily imagine her standing in the kitchen glaring at the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Aang said from the couch. A spoon was flung that barely missed Aang's head. It hit the wall beside the TV and fell of the wood landing.

He spun around only to see Jun looking slightly pissed. "Tch, I missed. You're becoming rude Aang." She wagged her finger at him.

He got up from the couch. "You're becoming violent Jun." he wagged his finger at her just like she did.

She folded her arms and pouted. "…I know." She mumbled.

Aang laughed. Jun could be cute sometimes.

"Oh Aang, you probably want to take a shower. You've been in those clothes for the whole day."

"Thank you Jun for telling me I stink so kindly." Aang bowed to her which caused her to smile. He went by the door first to take off his shoes. He saw that there were black and white converse there.

_Hmph! Even his shoes are cool? That's so unfair. _Aang flung his shoes and they 'accidentally' landed on top of Zuko's. You know, accidents happen.

He stood up with a small smile on his face and went up the stairs. As he was walking up, he noticed that the orange colour slowly morphed into a creamy yellow. It looked very interesting and he wondered if any other part of the house had that design.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and he almost passed out from eye stimulation. Zuko was walking out the bathroom just oozing pheromones of the "beg me and I'll fuck you thoroughly" kind. He was closing the door sideways which meant he hadn't seen Aang as yet and his body was turned in his direction. His chest was bare of any material and it really should just stay that way. He had a complete six pack. Each bump looking just as highly defined as its pair. Then his eyes went back up to his shoulders those too looked like someone or some god sculpted them for him. Every inch of this guy was muscled correctly. Aang's eyes were having a hard time just focusing on one feature but he couldn't help but notice the shift of the towel when it crept lower. His smoky grey eyes just followed those two lines that help identify where a certain package would be located. Then the towel moved again and Aang saw some small black hair peeking out.

Luckily before he was caught drooling like a horny dog, he looked up to Zuko's face.

_He really has nice eyes. Wait, eyes? _Aang realized that he was looking up which meant that he was being stared at with gold lasers. He heard this soft thud sound too which he vaguely registered as footsteps. _Oh! He's walking to me!? Shit!_

Zuko's eyes just came closer and Aang's body temperature was starting to rise. His breathing was slowing with each step, just getting shallow.

The thudding noise finally stopped because Zuko was in front of him. He could see _a lot _more clearly now. Zuko was obviously taller than him by maybe a foot. He had to look slightly upwards into his eyes. His hair was really black like the colour. Aang's eyes followed a single water droplet that was rolling off of it. It fell off and Aang willed himself to keep his eyes up. But he was rewarded with the partial sight of seeing it bounce off his chest and touch his cheek. It felt like it was boiling for a second against his cheek before cooling rapidly.

That gaze Zuko was sending him was a look of pure dominance. They were commanding you to obey and do nothing else. Aang wanted him to stop looking down on him but he couldn't look away. It actually felt good.

Why was he mad at him for again?

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Zuko questioned.

Aang wasn't expecting him to talk. Damn, that voice is just molten lava to the bones. "…huh?"

"Idiot." Zuko cursed out. He grabbed the door that was on his left, went in and slammed it shut.

Aang was momentarily shocked but quickly regained his senses. "Asshole," he muttered to himself. "that's why I hate him."

He walked to the bathroom cursing himself mentally.

_Was I really getting turned on by that ass? _He entered the bathroom and locked the door.

He removed his shirt and flung it on the floor. _Ugh! Yeah, he is hotter than a volcano but he's attitude sucks balls._

_I can't believe that I might be having feelings for a guy. Sexual feelings at that._ He tugged out his tie and let it fall.

_But,_ he stepped out of his pants_. I had a feeling I was for a while now so it's not really surprising. _

He removed his boxers._ But come on hormones, Zuko? Zuko!? I've barely known the guy for more than five minutes and he already called me an idiot and act like I was an annoyance to the world._ _He's the annoyance not cute little me._

Now he was standing fully naked in the room with his hands on his hips. _Wow, calling myself cute and not minding…I really am gay._

He looked around and instantly felt relax. The room was big probably the same size as his bedroom. The floor had navy blue tiles covering the floor with a drainage hole in the middle of the room. The walls had this tree wall paper covering. The whole ceiling was covered with green leaves wallpaper. There were light fixtures hanging from the wall illuminating the place.

He walked up to the bath and noticed that there was two knee high, wooden seats placed on the left with two shower heads in front of each.

It was bowl-shaped and could most likely fit two people. He saw that there were holes in the bottom so he thought it could double as a hot tub. There was a rectangular window above it.

_Rich people…are scary. _He thought.

But he had to stop admiring the bathroom and actually bathe. He sat down on one of the stools and grab the shower head. He turned the knob and tested the water to see if it was the right temperature then he started bathing.

He let the water run down from his head to the tiles.

He picked up some shower gel close to him and started lathering his whole body. When he came to his penis, he took extra care because he it needed special attention. He read on the internet that penis were 'dirty'. The only reason he was looking up penises in the first place was because the first time he became hard, he had just woken up from bed and he had no idea how that happen and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Jun. He looked at a couple images of penises too because he was wondering if most penises were supposed to look like his. He always thought they were strange and weird looking. He rarely liked looking at his but when the time came for him to gaze upon he made sure the effort wasn't wasted.

Even the mechanics of a penis were weird. Blood rushes down there and it just magically rises? That sounded so freaky the first time he heard it. He had a slight panic attack when he saw that too. He didn't do any physical activity that would get the blood pumping after that for a while because he was afraid his whole body would get rigid form the blood. But he researched it more and it was from the erectile tissue down there. And according to internet, only penises had erectile tissue.

He also found out about masturbation and thought that was scary. Rubbing it until this liquid squirted out. He was mentally scarred when he watched this video on how to masturbate.

He got shivers just thinking about it.

_Wait, shouldn't I be freak put that I've been thinking about penis._ He thought. _Oh yeah, I'm gay._ _That's going to take some time to get accustomed to._

After Aang decided he was satisfied with his cleanliness and his sexual orientation, he got up and discovered a new problem.

No towels.

_Of course there wouldn't be any towels. What kind of world would it be for me to get towels? _

Aang picked up his clothes off the floor and bundled it into a ball. He wasn't going to leave the room No way was he going to let anyone see him like this much less in someone else's house.

"Jun?" Aang called. Hopefully she would hear him. "Jun?" he called louder.

"Jun!~" he shouted.

The door by the stairway opened suddenly and Zuko popped out. "Will you shut the fuck up?"

He was really starting to piss off Aang. "No. I'll scream till my lungs fall out."

Zuko scowled at him. Aang was expecting him to go back inside but he did the complete opposite. He left his room and stalked to Aang.

"What the hell do you want her for?"

_Woah, he really is tall._ "Um, a bath towel." He pulled the door closer to his body.

"Tch." Zuko turned away and went back in his own room.

Aang sighed. He still needed a towel even though he was happy that he got Zuko mad. It may become his secret pleasure.

Just as Aang was about to go on a mental curse cycle, a hand that was holding a light green towel stuck out in front of the door. "Take it then shut up. Your're annoying."

Aang waited a couple of seconds just to piss Zuko. "Hurry up!"

He chuckled and took the towel. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Zuko muttered.

Aang closed the door and couldn't resist. He sniffed the towel. It smelt like old spice He wondered if this was Zuko's towel. Of course, it wouldn't be his towel but he did get a slight smell of Zuko when he came from the bathroom and it smelled like this towel.

He stopped smelling the towel and started whipping himself off. He was just acting like a stalker!

He started hitting his right hand repeating in his mind: "Bad Aang. No like Zuko. Zuko asshole."

He wrapped the towel around his waist. He wouldn't mind walking around the place like this. He exited the bathroom and his foot hit something soft. When he looked down he was surprised. There were clothes there neatly folded clothes on the floor. He picked it up, unfolded it and sniffed it.

The shirt also smelt like Zuko. The shirt was big like he suspected. He pulled it over his head and pushed his hands through the long sleeves. He also put on the boxers that were on the floor.

Aang felt like a girl. He hadn't even been in the house for more than a day and he was already wearing on his "crushes" clothes and sniffing them.

He leaned against the wall and slid down on the floor. What is wrong with me?

"Aang." He turned his head to the stairs and saw Jun. "Were you calling me?"

"I was but never mind." He said.

"Oh, well come down stairs were having diner." she turned to Zuko's door and pounded on it. "Dinner grumpy pants. Come down stairs." After that she went down the stairs.

He stayed on the ground inhaling the scent, who knew that spice smelt this good. Zuko's door opened a few minutes later. He glanced over at Aang on the floor, scowled then went down the stairs.

Aang got up and went down the stairs close behind Zuko. He stared at his back. He was seriously muscled finely everywhere and he looked just as good as he did from the front. He thought he looked too much like a twelve year old to attract any attention from girls much less guys. He sighed when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They both walked to the table where Jun and Iroh were already waiting with plates of spaghetti. Jun sat with her back facing the kitchen, Iroh sitting opposite and Aang sat opposite of Zuko. Great now when he wanted to stare at random areas, his eyes would natural just stare at him then Zuko would think he's weird.

He stared down at his food and he felt happy knowing that they didn't put meat in his own. He also could tell that Jun made this from the way the tomato sauce smelled. He was about to dig but then he heard some word being muttered.

His head snapped up. "Is that Japanese?" he asked excitedly.

Zuko raised his head up because he was curious.

Iroh answered for Aang. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Um…" Aang scratched the back of his neck. "Not sure…"

"Aang has just been able to know different languages when he hears them." Jun added.

Aang saw Zuko raise his eyebrow across the table. He felt a little weird with the attention but he felt slightly happy that Zuko was paying attention.

"That's simply amazing Aang."

"Yeah I guess. It comes in handy for school a lot."

Iroh nodded and they resumed eating. About five minutes into the meal, Aang could feel himself being watched, specifically by the person opposite him. He glanced up but Zuko had his head down. He went back to eating and felt the stare on him again. He looked up quickly and the same result happened but he could see a corner of his lips twitch up. He looked back down at his food and felt a little happy that Zuko found this amusing but he still has a shitty attitude no matter how good his face looks.

They finished their meal a couple minutes later. Jun and Iroh picked up the plates and carried it to the kitchen. Zuko got up from his chair and started leaving the room.

"Zuko," Iroh called from the kitchen. "Show Aang to your room."

"But Uncle-"

"You can study with him."

Aang heard Zuko mutter under his breath. "…but he looks stupid."

He stood up from his chair and spun around. "I'm not stupid."

Zuko tousled his hair. "I never aid you _were _stupid I said that you _looked_ stupid. Stupid."

"Well, you look like an asshole. Asshole." Aang retorted back.

Zuko glared at him and Aang glared back. Zuko really did have nice eyes but he shouldn't have them. He's an asshole.

"Okay, okay." Jun said loudly from the kitchen. "You're both pretty boys. Now can you stop fighting and go up in your room and bond?"

"No." The boys both said in unison.

"Funny, cause I don't care. You're still going to go up in the room anyways." She said

Zuko glared at Jun then went upstairs.

"He doesn't like me Uncle Iroh!" Aang whined moving his hands up and down. Yeah, he was going to start calling Iroh his uncle. He just seemed like the fatherly type but just older.

"Aang everybody likes you. Now go up there and make nice-nice with grumpy pants." Jun said making a shooing motion with her hand.

"Fine." He started trudging up the stairs to the devil's den. But to be honest, nobody liked nor hated him, besides Sokka, they all mostly just tolerated his presence. Everyone at school had this Yeah-I-know-you-exist-but-I-could-care-less-about- you attitude surrounding them.

_Wow, just realize, my high school life was booorrring. _Aang thought.

He stood in front of Zuko's door. He was thinking that he would most likely have locked the door. That's what he would have done. Surprisingly, the door was open.

He slowly poked his head through the opening. He was afraid of flying books or chairs coming at him but instead, Zuko was sitting at a desk looking focus on some book he was reading. He stepped in quietly and sat on the bed that was closest to him. Zuko still didn't appear to notice him.

He must really be concentrated on his work.

Aang was bored so he did what he usually did. Stared.

He lay down on his side, grabbed a nearby pillow and snuggled into it.

Zuko was furrowing his brows as he looked at this certain part in the book. He was also wearing on glasses. He looked like a nerd but a very hot one Aang noticed, grudgingly. Anytime he wore on glasses he looked like an alien. Zuko looked seductive while he scrutinized the words on the pages. Looking like he could just know every detail, every letter, every muscle in his neck that move whenever he shifted.

God did he want to munch on that neck.

He closed his eyes and sighed. His hormones _never _acted up like they were. Sees a hot girl walk by, nothing. Sees a hot guy walk by, nothing. After a couple more experiments, he declared that his hormones were either dormant or non-existing.

"Get off my bed."

Aang's eyes opened wide when he heard the voice speak. Zuko was standing up by the foot of the bed staring, no, more glaring. He decided that he didn't want to move and flung his whole body on the bed. He was now fully on the bed lying sideways glaring right back at Zuko. If he was going to expect Aang to move from intimidation, he better try something else.

"I don't want to." Aang closed his eyes fully expecting a hit.

"Whatever."

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Zuko had moved to the other bed in the room. He was laying down with his back to him.

Aang felt slightly bad but the pillow he was snuggling smelt so good that he didn't care.

**FUN FACT:**

**I like smelling wood. It smells good.**

**FAVORITE LINE:**

**_"Wow, calling myself cute and not minding…I really am gay."_**

**TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE LINE :D **

**.TWO WEEK UPDATE PERIOD.**

**REVIEWS III REVIEWS III REVIEWS**


End file.
